The present application relates to toys. More particularly, the present invention is directed to soft, stuffed toys for play while emitting desirable scenting of the air.
Stuffed, soft bodied animal and personage characters have long been a favorite toy for young children. Rarely are a group of young children seen, such as at airports, camps, and the like, where at least some of the children are carrying stuffed animals or characters. These play toys are readily huggable and have a comforting effect on the children. These toys typically are manufactured from fabric materials that is cut and attached together to define bodies with various appropriate appendages. The bodies are then filled with various stuffing materials, typically soft, but firm materials are used as well. The characters often are popularly known cartoon or other characters, as well as replicas of animals and the like.
These stuffed animal and personage characters are held, played with, and otherwise used in many different locations, but generally at the home of the owner of the toy. It is to be appreciated that these various environments have differing smells and odors. Often persons attempt to modify or control the odors, and there are a variety of devices directed to such. Further, it is believed that persons may be helped in attitude and comfort if the odors in their environment are pleasing and satisfactory rather than unpleasant or disturbing.
The scenting devices heretofore known have, while providing for the scenting of air typically in bathrooms or in heating and ventilation systems, have not been entirely successful in being incorporated with articles used by children to provide a favorable fragrance in their various environments.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved soft stuffed toys for entertaining children while providing desirable scenting for playrooms. It to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art for an improved toy for entertaining children while providing desirable scenting for playrooms by providing a stuffed, soft body scent-emitting toy in which a figurine is defined by an exterior surface of a fabric material and having an internal cavity filled with a stuffing material to define a body thereof. A portion of the fabric material defines an opening which receives a chamber having a bottom and side wall extending in a first direction. A cap is sized for removably engaging the distal edge portion of the side wall of the chamber. The cap defines a plurality of spaced-apart openings for communicating air through the cap. The figurine, receiving a scent emittive material in the chamber closed by the cap, provides a soft toy that emits a scent through the openings.
Objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention and claims in view of the appended drawings.